


The Duplicate

by TheFerretLord42



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFerretLord42/pseuds/TheFerretLord42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hmmmmmm, what if Spock was the one affected by the transporter malfunction in "The Enemy Within"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duplicate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that Spock won't be quite 'himself'. (Not really heheheh...)

“Locked on ta ya, Captain.” 

Kirk beamed aboard The Enterprise to the transporter room. The lights brightened as his molecules were realigned and put back into place. Once the captain had solidified on the small, round platform, Scotty ceased fiddling with the control panel. He looked up at Kirk.

“Welcome back aboard.” He smiled.

Kirk made his way off the transporter and across the room to his engineer.

“Glad to be back.” He joked along. “The landing party will be beamed up shortly. Spock is down on the planet's surface with them, I suspect he may want to be beamed up soon though.” 

“Alright Captain, I'll keep my ears open.” 

Kirk turned leaving the room and left Scotty and his help at the control panel. Not a few minutes later, Scotty’s communicator chirped. 

“Geological technician Fisher, ready to beam up.” 

Scotty picked up the communicator. “Right. Locked on ta you. Energise.” He started pressing buttons once more. The familiar to whir of the transporter being activated sounded in the room. The lights brightened again, and Fisher’s form appeared, though hazy. His molecules had collected back together enough to show the form of the man, but floated about, unwilling to solidify. Scotty stared in confusion. He looked down at his control panel. 

“Coadjulator adjustment.” Scotty pressed a few buttons and began manually sliding the lever up the panel in an attempt to get Fisher’s atoms back in place. They cooperated and Fisher was now there.

“What happened?” Wilson asked. He looked at the man on the platform. Fisher replied, “I took a flop.”

“Onto what?”

“I don't know. Some kind of yellow ore.”

“Magnetic. Decontaminate that uniform.” Scotty said in between the two. Fisher walked off the platform over to the two men behind the control panel. He was holding a scraped, bloodied hand out in front of himself. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Fisher exited the transporter room. 

“That acted like a burnout.” Scotty remarked to Wilson.

Moment's later, the communicator chirped again.

“Commander Spock ready to beam up.” the little black box said.

“Just a moment, Commander.” Scotty flipped switches and buttons on the panel. “It checks out ok now. Better go get a synchronic meter so we can double-check.” 

“Yes, sir.” Wilson nodded, before leaving the room to retrieve the meter.  
Scotty turns back. “Alright, Commander, Locked on ta you.” the transporter once again hums to life and the blurry form of Spock appears. He looks exactly like Fisher did. Scotty quickly manually adjusts it again and Spock appears on the transporter. He looks over at Scotty and stumbles off the transporter. Scotty walks over.

“You alright there, Commander?”

Spock stood up straighter before answering the engineer. “I believe so. I experienced a bout of lightheadedness but it has now passed.” 

“Let me give you a hand.” scotty reached for Spock, who did not react to the hand grasping his shoulder. Scotty started leading him over to the door.

“I am certain that everything is alright now. You must not leave the transporter room unattended, engineer.” 

“Wilson will be right back sir.” Scotty protested. And at that, the human and the Vulcan left the room. 

As they exited, the transporter hummed back to life and a figure appeared on it. It became solid and looked around. There was a second Spock standing on the pads. This Spock stood impeccably straight, and slowly marched out of the room. He was greeted by crewmembers, but seemed uncharacteristically cold, not even bothering to respond. Though they thought it odd, they did not question Mr. Spock. 

-

A while later, Wilson and Scotty had returned, blissfully unaware of what had happened. They continued on with their jobs. 

-

Kirk was in his chair on the bridge. Spock walked in from the lift and sat down at his station. Kirk glanced over at him. 

“Status report, Mr. Spock.” Kirk propped his head up with his fist, head turned towards the Vulcan. Spock turned to face his captain, straightened up and cleared his throat before answering,

“The ship is in perfect condition, all things functioning correctly, apart from the transporter. I experienced a slight dizziness when I stepped off the transporter and-”.

He cut himself off with a sharp, loud inhale of pain. All heads swiveled around to look at him. Spock shook his head and continued.

“I experienced a slight dizziness when I stepped off the transporter. I was escorted to my quarters by Commander Scott, though I resisted. He believed I should go to see Doctor McCoy to check for anything wrong. I declined and came here for my shift. Scott is currently working on the transporter to find anything wrong with it.” Spock finished and turned back to his station. Everyone else returned to their work as well.

Kirk stared at him. The sound from Spock surprised him greatly. “I think Scotty’s right, Spock. I think you should see if anything's wrong. You did just seem to be in pain a few moments ago.” Kirk persisted. He stood up. “I'll walk you there if you’d like.” 

“With all due respect, Captain, I politely decline. I have a job to do if you haven't noticed.” Spock's voice took on a rather snarky tone. It was completely different from his normal, neutral voice. If the crew weren’t looking at him before, they certainly were now. And with shock, no doubt. Did Spock just back-talk his Captain?” 

Spock turned to face his silent captain and glared at him. “Spock… are you sure you're alright?” Kirk said calmly. 

“No Captain, I am not ‘alright’. I'm sick and tired of this!” He shouted out. “All you do is nag me! ‘Spock do this, Spock do that! I'm the Captain, you follow me blindly!’” Spock had stood up, fire in his eyes as he approached Kirk. 

“Spock, what is going on with you? If you don't get your act together, I'll be forced to have security escort you to Sick Bay. Now, let’s go down together and have Bones check you out.” Spock did not listen and advanced on Kirk. Kirk backed up to the side of his chair and pressed a button. It activated the intercom. “Bridge to security, I need security to escort Mr. Spock to Sick Bay.” 

A low growl erupted from Spock's throat and he lunged at Kirk. Kirk ducked and Spock landed in the captain's chair. Kirk backed up. “Spock, try to calm down.” Spock pulled his phaser out of the pouch on his belt and aimed it at Kirk. His phaser was set to stun and he fired. Kirk had no time to react. His body was struck with jolts of electricity and Kirk collapsed to the floor, convulsing in pain as the shocks travelled throughout his body, before he passed out. The crew had stood up and grabbed at Spock. Spock kept jumping over the control panels and chairs avoiding them. His phaser was pointed wildly every which way at the closest person near him. “Don't come near me!” he growled out. 

“Spock, stop this!” Uhura yelled. She held her own phaser out, pointed at him. The rest of the crew held out their own weapons. Suddenly, the lift opened and security guards filed out, phasers at the ready. “Spock, put the phaser down.” one man commanded. Spock stared at them all wildly. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, frightened and ready to fight his way out of this. And that's when his gaze landed on Jim. Two security guards had picked him up and were hauling him to the lift to take him to Sick Bay. Spock's weapon fell to the floor, his arms became limp. “...J-Jim…?” Spock said quietly. Three guards rushed him at once; two grabbing either side of Spock and one confiscating the weapon. Spock only struggled for a moment, his eyes trained on the body of his unconscious captain being placed in the lift. The doors closed behind them, pulling Spock out of his stupor. “Jim!” he shouted, struggling anew. 

He broke free and lunged for the lift doors. Prying them open with his Vulcan strength, Spock stepped inside and punched the closest guard. He collapsed to the floor, unconscious. The door shut behind him again. The other guard was holding onto Kirk, struggling to keep him standing and reaching for the phaser trapped between their two bodies. Spock whirled around, grabbed at Kirk and wrenched him free of the security man's grasp; pulled him into his arms. The man grabbed his phaser and fired at Spock. The beam made contact with his body and Spock fell to the floor, Kirk still held tightly in his arms. Spock lost consciousness but didn't let go of his captain. 

-

Kirk woke up to a cold surface underneath him. He felt he was covered in a blanket or something of the sort. Kirk opened his eyes and then quickly closed them. The light was too intense, so he slowly tried again. The room came into view. 

“...I'm in Sick Bay.” 

“That you are, Jim. You took quite a beating from that phaser. Been knocked out for two hours.” A familiar voice. Kirk smirked and turned to face McCoy. “Where is Spock?”

“Oh, Spock? He's restrained to the bed two down from you.” Bones pointed on the other side of Kirk. The man turned his head and was greeted by a hospital curtain shielding his view. There was no noise behind it. 

Kirk sat up and immediately regretted it. His whole body was sore. But most of all, his arms. Kirk carefully rolled up his sleeves. There were large bruises trailing up his arm and disappearing underneath the shirt where he could roll up no further. Kirk was rather confused. 

“Bones, where did these come from…?” Kirk didn't think they could be a side effect from the phaser. They never did that before. Kirk touched a bruise lightly and winced in pain. 

“Oh, those would be from the hobgoblin, Spock over there.” Bones continued seeing his captain’s confused expression. 

“Well, you remember Spock losing it and tazing you, right?” 

Kirk nodded.

“Well after, the crew tried confiscating his phaser and security showed up. They were just getting you into the lift when Spock dropped his phaser, wriggled out of their grasp and pried the damn lift open. He punched one of the guards and grabbed you. He got tazed and just kept holding onto you even after he lost consciousness. When you both were brought in, Spock was still holding onto you for dear life. Took me a bit to get you out of his Vulcan grip, and you got bruised up in the process.”

Kirk nodded silently. “Can I see him?”

“He woke up a bit after and I had to hypo him, so he should be docile enough. I'll keep a steady eye on him though and hypo him every time he gets too rowdy.” 

Kirk stood and walked slowly to the other side of the curtain, Bones followed close behind. The security guard who had been punched by Spock lay on the bed. An ice pack was laid over one side of his face. Kirk frowned and continued to the second curtain. Spock was there, strapped to the bed and silent. His chest rose and fell softly. Kirk knew he was sleeping. 

“Did you do any tests on him?” 

“Of course. Scans showed nothing. He's in perfect health… For a hobgoblin. The only thing I noticed was higher hormone levels. Results are inconclusive. I'll have to run more.”

Kirk nodded. 

“I'll… Return to the bridge.”

“Be careful Jim.” 

Kirk made his way back to the bridge. Bones began working on the security guard when he thought his trained ears heard something odd. The frantic beating of the Vulcan's heart seemed to slow slightly. McCoy pulled the curtain back and glanced up at the scanner. He was right. Spock's heart rate decreased to about 3 seconds longer than normal. Bones frowned and began scanning Spock again. He had been certain there was nothing wrong but now he wasn't so sure.

-

Kirk was making his way to the bridge when he was commed. “Transporter room to Captain Kirk. Come in.” Kirk went to a wall with a communicator. “This is Captain Kirk, go ahead.” 

“Can you meet me here in the transporter room, Captain, I've got something ta show ya.” 

“Alright Scotty I'll be down in a minute.” Kirk cut the channel and rerouted to go to the transporter room. Upon reaching it, Scotty was found holding a little alien dog creature. 

“What is that thing?” 

“It's a specimen the landin’ party wanted ta beam aboard. Except, when it was, a second one appeared only a few seconds after it.”

“Well, where's the second one?”

“In that cage there, sir.” Scotty nodded to a cage near the wall. Kirk peered in and saw the second one. It was barking and snarling up at Kirk. 

“Alright, what do you mean to tell me Scotty.” Kirk stepped away from the cage. 

“What I'm meaning ta say is that this creature here split in two. They are identical ta each other; a duplicate. But their personalities were split. Here, the good side. And in there, the bad side.” 

Kirk stared. “So what is this supposed to mean.” 

“Well if this were ta happen to a man… There's no telling what could happen…” Kirk froze. 

“Oh, no.”

-

 

The identical Spock stalked the corridors. He entered the lift and pressed a button for the bridge. The doors slid open and he walked out. Checkov was seated in the captain's chair. 

“You are relieved, Chekov. I have been instructed to take control of this vessel in the Captain's absence.” His tone was devoid of emotion, sounding robotic even.

Checkov glanced up at Spock. “... Are you sure? Did the Captain really say that? I mean, you did attack him and all. Are you doing alright Spock?”

“I am neutral. I do not have emotions, but as you humans say it, yes, I am fine.” 

The crew was apprehensive, but Checkov got up and allowed Spock to sit in the chair. 

“It is only for a little while anyhow. I am revoking my status as First Commander of Captain James T. Kirk, and returning to the planet Vulcan. I am not sympathetic towards you and your human emotions. It is how I am. I have no desire to be around such things. It sickens me.” Spock sat in the chair. “As soon as the landing party is beamed up, I will request to be returned to Vulcan on the way to your next location.”

The crew stared at him in shock. 

-

Kirk’s hand-held communicator chirped. 

A shivering voice. “Captain? Has Scotty figured out the problem with the transporter yet? We've been instructed to stay down here until it has been fixed but… It is getting awfully cold down here…” 

“No, Mr. Sulu, we have not yet found the cause of the malfunction. Remain calm and hang tight. We’ll get you up as soon as we can. Survival procedures, Mr. Sulu. Kirk out.” Kirk looked to Scotty. Just then, Lt. Uhura walked in at the same time Jim’s communicator sounded out again. 

“Captain kirk.” Both the communicator and Lt. Uhura said in unison. Kirk jumped slightly and looked down at his communicator. “Just a moment Lieutenant. Scotty, would you mind going with her to see what's the matter?” He raised the communicator to his ear, not waiting for the engineer's response.

“Kirk here.” 

“Aye Captain.” Scotty set the calm alien creature into a second cage next to the duplicate. 

“What seems to be the problem Ms. Uhura?” 

“Well, could you come to the bridge with me to look?” Scotty nodded and headed over with her, leaving Kirk in the transporter room. 

“Jim, you have to see this, it's important.” Bones said quietly. It must've been something he didn't want the rest of the ship to hear if he called Kirk’s personal communicator. 

“What is it Bones?” 

“Just get down here as quick as you can. McCoy out.” The channel was cut, leaving Kirk standing nervously about. What was it now…?”

-

Kirk entered Sick Bay and froze to a frightening sound. It was the sound of a man screaming and wailing, along with a second voice. Kirk soon realised the wailing sounded like his own name. 

“CAPTAIN, PLEASE HELP ME!” That voice, though terror-filled, was unmistakable. Kirk ran into the room like lightening. What he saw was shocking. 

Spock was restrained to the medical bed, thrashing every which way, and screaming his lungs out. He kept calling out to Kirk and shaking violently. Tears streamed freely from his eyes and Spock choked on his own spit, inhaling to yell out again. “JIM, PLEASE!” His body shuddered as it was wracked by violent sobs erupting from his throat. The Vulcan broke through one of the restraints on his arms when he saw Kirk. Spock grasped the other restraint and tried desperately to claw it off. 

“Jim, restrain him!” McCoy grabbed at the Vulcan and tried to hypo him. He couldn't get a clear shot as Spock kept pushing him off. Nurse Chapel joined in and tried securing a restraint on his arm to aid McCoy.

Jim acted quickly. He sprang over to the side of the bed and pushed on Spock's chest with all his strength. The Vulcan gasped and kept sobbing, grabbing at Kirk. Kirk clutched Spock's wrists and held them down. His chest was pressed firmly against Spock's. Spock's waist snapped up off the table when his upper half had been restrained. His feet were still secured to the table but Spock thrashed his entire body again. 

McCoy barked, “Nurse, secure his legs!” she obeyed, grabbing them and forcing them to lie flat on the table. Spock was no longer able to form coherent sentences as he sobbed loudly. His struggling weakened, much to the relief of the three humans. He stared up at Kirk, whimpering as silent tears flooded down his cheeks and clutched onto Kirk for dear life. Kirk had… No idea what to do. His First Commander was clinging to him and bawling his eyes out for no apparent reason. It was highly unnerving. Jim kept his gaze fixed on Spock, their eyes boring into each other's. All Kirk could see in Spock's eyes was sadness and terror. Kirk assumed Spock had no idea what was going on with himself either. Jim reached a hand up to stroke Spock's cheek, silently, comfortingly. Spock went limp in his arms then. 

Seeing his chance, McCoy lunged forward and pressed a needle into Spock's neck, hypoing him into pre-emptive submission, should Spock try escape again. The shot hissed as it was injected and Spock whined out,

“J-Jim… Wh-what’s wrong with m-me…?” Spock's small, seemingly childlike voice squeaked out. 

Kirk was at a loss for words. He said the first thing that came to mind. “I… I don't know, Spock.” 

And that's when McCoy heard it. His eyes left the Vulcan, travelled higher until he was looking right at the scanner on the wall. Spock's heart beat… was that of a human's. The beats matched correctly, the pressure of his body, his breathing pattern of his lungs, blood pressure, body temperature, all of it… Spock was human. He heard Jim gasp beside him and quickly looked back down at Spock. 

The human Spock. 

His body had changed. Spock's skin flushed a more natural human color, his ears shrunk and became rounded, his eyebrows became less bushy and his face lost its chiseled features. His body seemed to shrink as well and his Vulcan strength left him. A shudder through his body caused him to groan. The three stared at their friend speechless. 

Suddenly, McCoy shoved Jim aside and grabbed a stethoscope. “Nurse, prepare an x-ray of Spock's body.” She ran to do so as Bones poked and prodded at Spock. Spock whined and lifted his arms to swat the doctor away, but his body was spent and they slumped back lifelessly onto the table. Kirk stood there silently, watching.

McCoy pressed his stethoscope up to Spock's side to listen to his heart. All he heard was a faint gurgling sound. McCoy moved the tool up to Spock's left breast. He heard the beats of a normal human heart. A gasp escaped him. 

Nurse Chapel had taken an x-ray and held it out to Doctor McCoy. The results showed a normal human body. Kirk stared at it from behind Bones. The two turned their heads to stare at each other. “My god, Jim… Spock's human…” 

Spock gasped and jolted upright. “What's going o-on!? Where did it- n-no… it-it's gone! It's gone, I'm empty, it’s gone!” He shrieked. Kirk and McCoy jumped to restrain him, each securing a strap to each arm.

“Calm down Spock. It's going to be ok. What's gone…?” Kirk said in a soothing tone. 

Spock simply shook violently and stared at Kirk. “M-my mind… my t-touch telepathy… I can't FEEL ANYTHING!?” he screamed, breaching hysterical. 

“Shh! It's ok, it's ok, we'll figure this out, but you’ve got to stay calm! Snap out of it Spock!” Spock ceased screaming but dissolved into hot tears. He held onto Kirk’s arm with a weak grip; Kirk could've easily slipped free from it. Kirk stood there, completely lost. He soon made up his mind and scooted a chair to the side of the bed. Sitting in it, he allowed Spock to hold Kirk's arm to his body and cry. Kirk calmed Spock, speaking to him gently while his other hand reached up to run through Spock's black hair comfortingly. Crying turned into soft shudders, and eventual sleep as Spock was soothed. Kirk, McCoy, and Nurse Chapel all stood there silently, watching Spock sleep in utter shock. 

-

“C'mon Spock, yer being unreasonable!” Scotty exclaimed. 

“I am not being unreasonable in any way. You forget, Mr. Scott, that my species is brought up by logic. We understand it more any human. We are superior to you in that aspect. So when I say this, it would be wise to accept it and leave it well enough alone. Or will you continue to try to question it, as you humans always do? Messing up order and logic with your petty emotions. I have found that working with you humans to be a constant irritant.” The duplicate remarked coldly. 

Scotty was taken aback by this. Spock had never said such things. Who the hell did that fuckin’ computer think he was!? “Emotions are a wondrous thing! It makes you who ya are; alive and free! And if ya have the audacity ta mock them, and call them scum, then ya don't deserve them! I can't believe what I'm hearing! I'm calling the Captain. At this point, I couldn't give a rat's arse if ya wanted ta leave The Enterprise and go back to yer stupid planet! Transfer out! You insult any of us humans again because we have something you will never be able to enjoy, an’ I will beat the livin’ daylights outta you, Vulcan half-breed!” Scotty snapped. 

Lt. Uhura stood watching them fight. She really had wanted Captain Kirk here to settle this. She glanced at Scotty before looking over at Spock again. The Vulcan looked about to say something when he suddenly doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. 

Scotty and Checkov rushed to his side, pulling him up. “Let's get him to Sick Bay.” Unsympathetic. The two men began supporting the Vulcan on their shoulders, carrying him to Sick Bay. They were in for a surprise when they got there.

-

“Captain, Spock collapsed on the bridge, we've brought him here to be check-” Scotty stopped in his tracks, the proverbial cat caught his tongue at the sight. 

There was Kirk, sitting in a chair, while the tear-streaked face of Spock nuzzled into the captain's arm. Jim and McCoy deemed it safe for the upper arm restraints to be taken off, as long as Kirk was there. Spock had gratefully taken the opportunity to grab Jim's arm and wrap his whole body around it. Spock was sleeping soundly, breathing softly, the monitor above the bed thumping rhythmically, slowly.

Kirk's arm had fallen asleep long ago but he dared not move it, lest he wake up Spock. He did however, glance up at Scotty and Checkov as they entered. His eyes grew wider as they settled on Spock, fully Vulcan and glaring at Kirk. The Vulcan's eyes drifted to his other half and they immediately filled with disdain. 

Both captain and engineer said, “What's going on?” simultaneously. McCoy stepped in. 

“That's what I'd like to know.” arms crossed, awaiting an explanation. Kirk thought a moment. 

“Scotty… You remember what… We spoke of in the transporter room?” 

“I reckon I do, Captain.”

“Well… You know how you said the specimen was separated into its two sides? I think… That's what happened to Spock.”

“What do ya mean, Captain?”

“I mean, when Spock was beamed up, his two halves separated just like the creatures. But it worked kinda differently with Spock. In this case, it's not necessarily his good and bad side that split apart, more so his Vulcan and human sides separated. Have you taken a close look at this Spock?” He gestured with his free hand to Spock's head. 

Scotty stepped forward and immediately noticed the difference. A shocked conclusion. “He's human…” 

“Correct. This is his human half. That is his Vulcan half.” A gesture towards the Spock in between Scotty and Checkov. The duplicate remained silent. 

“This part of Spock is his human side. So, he transformed into a human. And he now has no control over his emotions. I think it started when he first attacked me on the bridge. Then, I walked in to find him crying his eyes out. He only calmed down when I came in and I had to lull him to sleep.”

Bones then chimed in. “He's getting weaker… The transformation to his human state is too much, too fast. He's dying. He needs his Vulcan half back.” 

“Is there some way you could meld them back together?” Kirk asked, hopeful. 

Scotty paused, looking off to the side. “Well… There is the possibility of… usin’ the transporter.”

“Try it. Prepare the specimen. Hurry Scotty.” Kirk's voice was urgent as Spock's heart rate slowed to below normal for a human's and his breath became shallower. Eyes fluttered open and a small voice sounded out into the room. “J-Jim…” 

Kirk looked down. “Yes, I'm here Spock.” A hand reached up to stroke the man's hair. 

“D- don't leave me, Jim… Please…” Spock sounded pitiful. 

“I won't. It's alright. Scotty’s working on melding you back with your other half. He's just got to test it first.” More soothing strokes. Spock nodded softly before sitting up. He didn't really seem to care at that moment.

“Jim… w-would you hold me…?” The question surprised Jim. 

“What?”

“Would you come up and hold me…?” Spock had let go of Jim's arm and stared at him. He pouted softly and looked down when he was answered with silence. He sniffled softly and his body shook.

“ I-I'm sorry… Forget it.” A tear slid down his cheek. Kirk shook his head.

“No, no, don't cry again. I will.” Kirk stood up and climbed onto the bed. He cradled Spock in his lap and Spock stopped crying. He smiled brightly and wrapped Kirk's arms tighter around himself, holding them there. He sighed in contentment and rested pressed up against Kirk. 

Spock yawned and wrapped a blanket around himself tighter; snug as a bug. “I love you…” Spock tilted his head up to press his lips tenderly to Kirk's jawline. Kirk simply looked to his gaping crew for help. 

“How soon do you think the test will be completed?” Jim didn't look down at Spock as he began kissing all over his neck. Spock's eyes glazed over with lust, turned to face Kirk and he began to caress his chest seductively. Kirk did nothing to stop him in fear of upsetting him again. He didn't want that. But he also didn't want this. Spock kissed up to Kirk's ear and breathed,

“I've always… Found you extremely attractive, Captain. Kiss me…” Kirk flushed instantly and squirmed uncomfortably. His eyes screamed ‘ help me’. 

Scotty nodded vigorously. “Aye, Captain, I'll get right on it!” Scotty turned around, ready to book it out of there. Checkov was right on his tail.

Bones grabbed onto the doppelganger. “Why don't you sit here and relax while Scotty works on the transporter?” McCoy sat the Vulcan down on a bed. He turned back to help kirk escape from the clearly turned on Spock.

“Looks like another of his emotions are coming out; lust.” 

“Yeah, great, thanks.” grumbled, Kirk pried Spock off with help from Bones. 

The duplicate scoffed. Heads turned to look. “Disgraceful. The sight of seeing myself in that state repulses me. I will not participate in the remelding with my other half. 

McCoy frowned. “And why the hell not!?” He strode over to the Vulcan and stood with his arms crossed in front of him. “You both need your other half, if you don't, both of you will die! I can already tell you're getting weaker, even though you're trying to hide it.” 

The Vulcan deadpanned the doctor and said,

“I will not meld back into one with that thing. I have zero tolerance for emotion, and now that I am finally rid of it, I feel relieved. I will be able to return to Vulcan where I belong; no longer the half-bred outcast, but as a full Vulcan. My family will be proud to have their son back, no longer an embarrassment to the Vulcanian race.” The duplicate eyed Spock and Jim on the bed. The captain was still struggling against Spock. 

“Come on Spock, you need to rest, stop it.” Jim grabbed hold of Spock's wrists and held them together. The man whined and struggled to be freed.

“B-but Jim… I love you… Don't you love me?” 

Kirk suppressed a sigh and turned Spock around. He laid down himself before pulling Spock down with him, enveloping the man in his arms. “Yes Spock… I love you. Now just rest ok?” The man snuggled in tighter and nodded softly before closing his eyes. His breathing slowed and he knew Spock was asleep.

“We've got to fix them, Bones. I don't know how much more I can take of this… lovey-dovey, emotional Spock. I can't leave him for one minute before he starts crying or accusing me of cheating on him or throwing a fit. A fit for fuck's sake!”

Bones gave his captain a sympathetic frown. “I know Jim, I know. We'll get it fixed soon. It's weirdin’ me out as well.” McCoy stared at the trapped man underneath Spock. He turned back to the duplicate. “You will meld back with your human half whether you like it or not. You have no say in the matter, you are only half of a being, therefore your argument is invalid.” McCoy growled out. “ You have no right of an opinion.”

The Vulcan stared at McCoy with a fire in his eyes. “I believe I don't like you more so than before.” 

Scotty stepped into the room then. “We've got a problem, Captain…”

-

The party made their way over to the transporter room. Kirk had to bring Spock along so he wouldn't start to freak out again. The man insisted on holding hands as they walked through the hallway. He stared at everyone, eyes dark in suspicion and jealousy. Jim was his. The man clung tighter to Kirk, wrapped around his waist. Kirk wheezed.

“Spock, everything's ok, but you're kinda squeezing me to death.” Spock said nothing in response but only pouted softly. They wanted to take Jim away from him! He wouldn't allow it!

Jim was worried. What if Spock's mind was too far gone…? What if he was now taken control of permanently by his emotions. Jim didn't want to think about it. He had to save them! 

They entered the room and were greeted by Wilson holding the creature. It was dead. 

“What happened?” 

“We put ‘em on the transporter and sent them in. When they got back, the two halves were combined, but the beast was dead…” Kirk's blood ran cold.

-

“We can't do it, Jim, it's too risky! We need a full biopsy on the corpse to find out if there was something wrong.” 

“Don't you think I know that! I'm trying to think but It's hard when you have to babysit Spock 24/7. We don't have time. Spock doesn't have time, and the landing party sure as hell doesn't have time! We've got to risk putting them through!”

“Suppose the reason the creature is dead is because there's something wrong with the transporter. Not the creature. That's what I'm trying to figure out with the biopsy.”

“Bones… I really have no idea what to do…” Kirk's voice had softened. He sat down on the medical bed in defeat. Jim exhaled and rubbed his exhausted face. “I don't like the situation we’re in but we're in it. There's nothing left to do but act. I don't want to risk the life of my First Officer but I also don't want the landing party to freeze to death.” 

An idea came to him in that moment. He looked up at the doctor with a glitter of hope in his eyes. He stood up and hurried off to the transporter room. “Keep both Spocks here, I'm going to split myself and recombine my halves!” Called out behind him as he ran. 

“Jim, that's crazy! Stop!” McCoy stood up to follow him when human Spock woke up. The Vulcan half was unconscious and strapped down to the bed next to him. 

“Where's Jim?” 

Bones quickly walked over to his side. “He's gone out for a bit but he'll be back. Don't you worry, just rest. Come on now, sleep. I won't have you throwing another tantrum in my Sick Bay!” Gruffly. 

Spock frowned slightly before reluctantly obeying. He laid back against the orange bed and grumbled softly to himself.

-

In the transporter room, Kirk stood on the pads. He had told Scotty his plan. “Energize Scotty.” 

“Captain, I do believe you're bein’ a bit rash about this. What if-”

“I know what I'm doing Scotty and I said Energize, now that's a order.” Kirk's tone said no arguments; he meant business. The engineer looked down at his control panel reluctantly, then back up at the captain. “Alright, I hope what you say is true. Energize…” 

Scotty pressed the buttons to activate the transporter and pushed the switch upwards. Kirk's body became a hazy cloud of molecules that began dissipating from view. The captain's molecules reassembled on the planet's surface, where he was met by an extreme chill stabbing throughout his entire body. Jim clutched the sides of his arms in a vain attempt to retain some of his body heat. Kirk whirled around, surveying his surroundings. The once bright, warm planet was now shrouded in mist and small biting drops of rain fell from the clouds above in powerful bursts. They stung as they pummeled Kirk in the face. He squinted his eyes to shelter them and raised his arms above his head for further protection. A few feet away, Kirk could make out the bright oranges and yellows of his landing party. They were huddled about a group of small glowing rocks. Kirk sprinted over, ignoring the ache of his now numb body. 

“Sulu!” Kirk came to a halt next to the man and dropped to his knees. The Navigational Officer glanced up lethargically. His skin was dark and his lips blue with the cold. His body shuddered involuntarily. “C-c-captain  
…? What are y-you doing here…?” 

“Hang on there, Sulu. We're figuring out how to fix Spock and get you all aboard. But I needed to beam down and back up to do so. Just hang on a little longer.” Sulu nodded in understanding. Kirk pulled out his communicator. “Alright Scotty, ready to beam back up.” 

“Alright captain. Locked onto ya.” Kirk was beamed back aboard. He walked off the transporter and over to Scotty. “What happens now?”

“Look Captain.” Both men stared as a form came into existence on the pads. Another Kirk materialized and looked around. “Alright, well let's hurry and recombine my halves. Scotty, if this doesn't work… and if we can't save Spock… I've instructed who will next take my place as Captain of the enterprise in my personal log in the event my death has occurred.”

“Aye aye, Captain. Well we'll just haveta make sure that doesn't happen then hm?”

Kirk smiled and walked onto the platform. The duplicate stared. “Energize, Scotty.” 

“NO! I don't want to go back! You can't make me!” The duplicate jumped off the platforms and made a break for the doors. 

“Stop him!” 

Kirk lunged for his duplicate but he had already escaped into the hall. “Oh, shit…” 

Scotty pressed a button on the panel beneath him. “Security, locate and capture Captain Kirk. He was last seen runnin’ away from the transporter room. Further information will be given once ya return him here.” Scotty cut the channel. “Captain, I'd suggest you stay in here so as ta not be captured yerself.” 

Kirk only nodded. 

-

An alert was placed on The Enterprise. Security officers combed the halls searching for their captain. Kirk ran and made his way into Sick Bay. 

“Jim, what in heaven did you do now!?” Kirk twisted to face the voice. Bones walked towards him. “Nothing bones, Scotty’s gone out of his mind!” 

“Now why don't I believe you? You're not the real Captain Kirk. Now stop fighting and come back with me to the transporter room.” McCoy held up his phaser. The duplicate froze. His eyes looked like a frightened animal. “No, I'm Captain Kirk! Bones believe me!” 

McCoy advanced on the doppelganger. A burning pain in his chest and in the next moment, he found he was lying on the floor, phaser kicked out of his hand and skidding away from him. 

“YOU WERE GOING TO HURT HIM!” Spock the human shrieked. His voice was filled with rage and protectiveness. McCoy groaned and pushed himself off the floor. 

“No Spock, I wasn't. That's not the real Kirk, we need to take him to the transporter room. Now hurry and help me with him.” 

“No! Don't touch him! You want to take him away from me! He's mine!!” Spock clung protectively to the duplicate Kirk, who merely smirked down at the doctor. Spock had picked up the phaser and pointed it at the doctor.

“You're right Spock. They want to take me away. They want to take you away from me. But I won't allow it.” the duplicate stroked Spock's cheek softly, affectionately. 

“Spock, don't listen to him! I'm not going to hurt him and I'm not going to take him away. Step away from him so we can take him to the transporter. You can come with, alright?” McCoy stared into Spock's eyes, cautiously making his way towards the two, weary of the phaser pointed at him with shaking hands.

“He lies Spock! He wants to separate us! Pull the trigger!”

“N-no! I won't let you!” And then a beam erputed from the gun. It hit McCoy and the doctor fell over with a thud, unconscious. 

Spock froze staring. The phaser was wrenched from his hands. “That's a good boy, Spock. You saved us.” Hands gripped the sides of Spock's face and he was pulled down. Kirk kissed him passionately. Spock came out of his stupor, responding in kind. 

“They were going to hurt you…” muffled. His arms wrapped around Kirk's neck.

Kirk pulled away from the kiss. “I know. It's alright now, but we've got to get out of here before they find us. Come with me love.” Another chaste kiss before Spock's arms were pulled off and his hand was gripped tightly in another's. Kirk, phaser in one hand, and Spock's in the other, made his way to the doors to Sick Bay. Peered out before sprinting out and down the hall. 

-

Bones woke up on the floor. A groan escaped him. He stood and held his head, remembering. “Oh, for god’s sake…” McCoy growled and pressed a button on the wall. “ Sick Bay to Transporter Room…” McCoy called out sluggishly.

“Transporter Room, Scotty here.” 

“Yes, I came into contact with the duplicate Kirk… he came in here and tried to persuade me he was the real Kirk. Then when I tried to escort him back, human Spock attacked me. He held me at gunpoint. I tried reasoning with the Vulcan but the duplicate told him that we were gonna take him away. Then the damn Vulcan shot me and I blacked out. I just woke up. They escaped somewhere. That man is getting too trigger happy if you ask me.” 

Captain Kirk answered. “Alright Bones, we'll try to find them. Scotty's issued a full on manhunt. We can now add the information that Spock's with him. Maybe We can get the other Spock to help.”

The Vulcan was awake. He'd been awake for a while now, simply listening. “I would not be adverse to helping you locate both Kirk and Spock, so long as I am not fused back together with my human half. It is better to die than to live scorned by your own peoples for being a half-breed.” His words were laced with disgust.

“We'll talk about it, but for now help us find them. Bones let him go.” McCoy obeyed and slid the restraints off the Vulcan. Spock sat up and stretched slightly before standing. “Alright. Let's find them. I will meet you by the transporter room Captain.” 

“Good. Kirk out.” Minutes later, while McCoy and Spock made their way over, the intercom sounded throughout the ship once more. “New information on the fake Captain. He is now accompanied by a human version of Spock. This Spock is highly dangerous, approach with caution. They are alone. If you see a Spock and Kirk with McCoy and Scotty, then we will not be harmed. Kirk out.”

-

It was then that Kirk's equivalent and Human Spock found themselves locked in Spock's quarters. It wasn't the first place he thought to go. He could've made his way down to the engineering deck, but the other Kirk was sure to find him there. They were one and the same after all. Same thought processes; ideas. He'd have to go somewhere the other Kirk wouldn't dare go unless absolutely necessary. And he'd be right underneath his nose, too. Kirk put the security lock on after he ushered Spock inside. They sat down on the bed in the dark. Kirk curled his fingers together with Spock's, saying nothing.

“What are we going to do now T’hy’la…?” A tentative whisper. 

“I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to sneak out of here, activate a pod and abandon The Enterprise. For the time being; we'll come back of course when we have the authorities with us. We'll have those imposters arrested and shipped off to jail. For now… we'll have to lay low…” Kirk's eyes glided about the room. He could just make out the outlines of the room and the objects occupying it. His head turned to Spock then. A devilish grin graced his lips, unseen by Spock. Silence prevailed until the Captain spoke.

“Say, Spock… your room's sound proof right…?” He knew the answer; he just wanted to hear it from Spock.

The man turned his head to meet Jim's. He had been silent; frightened. “... Why…?” His head cocked to the side in confusion.

“Just answer the question, love. Is it or is it not sound proof?”

“Well… yes, but only for the sake of the privacy of those around me. Why?”

“So I can do this.” 

In a flash, Spock's wrists were captured in Jim's strong grip. The Vulcan gave a startled yelp. “Jim… What are you doing…?” 

“Relax.” 

The captain stood from his spot at the side of the man and was now positioned in front of him. Jim held Spock's arms tightly above him and pushed Spock down flat on the bed. A whimper escaped the Vulcan. “J-Jim I don't want to do this right-” 

“Be quiet. You'll do what I say. It's alright. You enjoy being ordered around already anyway; what's wrong with this hm?” 

Kirk quickly searched for something to hold the Vulcan in place. But this wasn't his room; he didn't know where some rope could be. The Vulcan probably didn't even have rope in here. But Kirk was a very resourceful man, and he soon found a suitable substitute. Kirk gripped the man's wrists tighter as he pulled Spock further up the bed to the headboard. He heard another whimper.

“T-T’hy’la, you're hurting me…!” Spock was unable to get away. He had been away from his Vulcan half for far too long. He grew increasingly weak and his struggles went unnoticed by Kirk. 

“Quiet. Enjoy it. That's an order now, Mr. Spock.” There was a soft clink as Kirk pulled his belt free from the loops of his pants. With Spock scooted fully up to the headboard, Jim wrapped the material around and under, creating a loop, and then fastened it tightly to the bed. The material was so tight it cut into Spock's wrists. A small whine escaped his lips as he tried again in futility to escape. 

“Pl-please Jim… I-I don't want to…” 

A low growl escaped the captain. “Too bad, Spock. It's due time I had some action around here. Now be quiet or I'll have to make you. Just think of this as… An erotic type of foreplay. You like bondage don't you, Mr. Spock? ” Kirk's hands grabbed onto his legs and spread them suddenly, fast. A loud yelp erupted from the Vulcan underneath him, pleading. 

“Please! I don't want to! T’hy’la St-stop!” 

“This is gonna get really tiresome, Spock. Oh well, I warned you. Refusal to obey the Captain's orders must be met with swift consequences.”

Kirk kneed his way into Spock's crotch while his hands tore the First Officer’s shirt clean off. Spock was openly sobbing and shaking now, unable to hold it in. The sounds of his crying was muffled by a strip of his torn uniform being fastened into a gag on his mouth. 

“Ahh, much better, don't you think?”

Spock said nothing and continued to weep silently. Jim stood up from the bed and slid his pants and boxers down his legs. He climbed back onto the bed and did the same with Spock's pants and underwear. Spock was now completely naked and utterly helpless to the man above him.

-

“He's gotta be somewhere, Jim! We have to find them soon! Even the hobgoblins’ growing weaker!” 

Jim could see it. Where once the Vulcan stood tall and took strong, confident steps forward, his gait had deteriorated. His steps now faltered and a sheen of sweat could be seen on his forehead. His pulse quickened and finally he stumbled forward. Kirk thrust his arms out to catch the Vulcan and, with the help of McCoy, carefully lowered him down to the floor. They were in the crew's quarters. The party had checked all over. “Bones…” Jim faltered. “You uh,... stay here and help him. Scotty come with me. I may know… where they are.” 

“Alright Captain, lead the way.” Kirk nodded and began making his way throughout the quarters. They had checked the engineering level. That's where Kirk would've gone in a situation like this. But there was also Spock. He had Spock to take care of too. Kirk would take Spock to his own quarters in this event. It clicked. Kirk sprinted down the hallway then, and Scotty stumbled to keep up. “Hold on there Captain!” 

Jim didn't hear him as he barreled into his own cabin. He was surprised to find that it was empty. Kirk sat down on his bed, out of breath. He couldn't figure it out. Why were they not here?! But as his breathing calmed, he swore he heard the faintest ‘thump'. Kirk sprang to his feet and silently tried to locate where the sound came from. 

“Come on… make that noise again…” 

‘Thump’.

Kirk pressed his ear against the wall to his cabin, right where Spock's room was. Again,

‘Thump'. 

Kirk knew where they were now. There was no time. Scotty appeared at the door at the exact moment Jim screamed out of there. He almost knocked the engineer flat on his back. Kirk pressed for entry to his First Officer’s cabin. He was denied. “They're in here!” 

Cursing under his breath, the captain keyed in the access code with shaking hands and stepped inside. He stopped dead at the sight. 

Spock and Kirk were on the bed, all arms and legs in a sweaty, tangled heap. Kirk's counterpart had his cock lodged up Spock's derrèire and was thrusting in so violently, blood stained the bed sheets. Strangled sobs and whimpers of pain could be heard more clearly now that Kirk was in the room. The bed rocked and bounced against the wall at the force. That was the thump he heard. For a moment, all was still. But then Scotty appeared at the doorway, and then he was still, watching as Spock was raped and reduced to a sobbing mess. 

Then Kirk acted. Jim crossed the room in three ginormous steps and yanked the man off of his friend. A sickening squelch was heard as he was pulled out of Spock and thrown to the floor, followed by a another sharp cry of pain from Spock.

“Scotty… get Spock out of here…” Kirk said barely above a whisper, trying to control his anger. He was irate. Nothing could describe how absolutely livid he was in this moment. He was going to make this side of himself pay for what he’d done to his friend. Jim's hands balled into solid fists as he inched closer to his reflection. That disgusting side of himself he never wanted to see again. He couldn't even believe this happened. It made him want to projectile vomit out of every orifice. He would NEVER have done this to Spock. The kirk on the floor cowered then, sensing what was to come. 

Scotty stepped over to Spock and released him, pulling the gag out as well. The vulcan collapsed onto the bed, chest heaving. He tried to catch his breath but the continuous crying robbed it from him. Spock's pulse weakened and he finally couldn't cry any further without passing out. Spock's eyes we're wide with fear and hurt, staring up at Scotty. His breath caught up with him enough as he relaxed somewhat. His eyes dulled slightly. 

Scotty turned to Kirk. 

“Captain, don't! We haven't the time for this! Spock's going to die! We have ta get them to the transporter! Scotty exclaimed. He dashed to the hallway and signaled for help. 

Kirk came out of the haze of malice he had been in, realising Scotty was right. A man entered the cabin and Kirk instructed him to restrain the Kirk on the floor and to follow them. Kirk pressed a button on the wall. “Doctor McCoy, meet Captain Kirk and Scotty in the transporter room with Spock immediately. We have located the other halves and will attempt to combine them now. Bring your emergency medical staff. Kirk out.” 

Jim carefully grabbed Spock's legs and lifted them. Spock whimpered lethargically. Kirk wrapped the soiled blankets around his bottom half to preserve some of his modesty, and then they all rushed to the transporter room.

-

The crew burst into the transporter room. McCoy and his medical team were already there. The Vulcan side of Spock lay unconscious on the floor. Kirk and Scotty made a beeline for Bones and carefully deposited Spock on the floor next to the duplicate. Blood dripped down Spock's legs and drenched the bed sheets. 

“Holy SHIT, Jim what in heaven happened!?” McCoy kneeled down next to Spock, who continued to shake and cry. His hands covered his face; not wanting to be looked at. 

“I'll explain later, we've got no time! Just be ready to treat him. I'm going to go into the transporter with my other half and if it works, I want you to immediately send the Spocks through and then treat him. Scotty, you beam up the landing crew and help.”

At that, Kirk grabbed his other half and stepped on the transporter. “Now Scotty, energise.” 

Scotty obeyed and sent his captain into oblivion. A minute passed and Scotty reversed it, and the hazy form of Kirk reappeared. He looked up and smiled from the platform.

“It worked. Alright, let's send Spock through.” Kirk helped pick them up and set them down on the transporter. “Spock, listen to me… You have to re-meld with your other half ok?” 

The man nodded softly. He held onto his other half tightly. 

Scotty sent them through. A minute passed in suspenseful silence before Scotty reversed the transporter. The molecules came back into existence, and they came back as one, in the Vulcan's true form. Spock groaned in pain. “Captain…”

“That's it, Mr. Spock!” Jim exclaimed. He kneeled down next to his First Officer.

The Vulcan tried to prop himself up into a sitting position but was in too much pain. The blood that seeped through had now turned green. The sheets still covered his bottom half. Spock did not show he was in pain, but he avoided everyone's gaze. He was completely aware of all the things that had happened to him and it embarrassed and ashamed him exponentially. 

“Captain I… I believe it has worked. I would not be recalcitrant to accepting help to Sick Bay. It seems I am experiencing an immense pain in the lower half of my body that has rendered my legs inoperable… I also… seemed to have suffered from a massive amount of blood loss… And I am experiencing symptoms such as queasiness, lightheadedness, and…” Spock cut off; too winded to continue.

A twinge of guilt pricked at Kirk's heart. But he had to get the landing party aboard first.

“Ok, Spock. Bones, take him back to Sick Bay and attend to his wounds. Scotty, beam the party aboard!”

“Aye Captain!” 

 

Spock was rushed to Sick Bay and, once the men were aboard, they to were whisked over to Sick Bay.

-

Three days had passed after the crisis had been averted and all had calmed down. Kirk refused to enter Sick Bay; Spock was there. He couldn't face him; not after what he’d done! Granted, it was his evil side that had done it, but that was no excuse! That side was just as much a part of him as the good side. He couldn't just write it off and forget about it! It deserved to be discussed; needed to. But not now. He wasn't going to step foot into Sick Bay until Spock was better. So then… why was he there? Jim had figured he was going to let Spock regain his dignity and composure before he approached him with the matter. He wanted Spock to relax; feel safe in Kirk's presence. But how could he after what happened…? Kirk could just forget all about his First Officer. It wasn't likely that he'd remain being Kirk's First. Why would he want to be around the man who did such… Vile things to him, every day? It made Jim's heart sink. He had to apologize, for all the good that would do, but it still needed to be done. So Kirk found himself walking through the sliding doors of Sick Bay. 

He saw McCoy attending to Sulu. All the members of the party had been dismissed and instructed to remain in their quarters until they were back to a hundred percent. All of the men who were on the planet contracted terrible colds, the worst being Sulu. Bones had to amputate two fingers from one man due to frost bite, but all in all, they had all made it out pretty unscathed otherwise. 

“Now Sulu, I'm telling you this one last time! If you're not hackin’ up a lung by tomorrow, you can return to the bridge for duty, but if not then remain in your quarters until you get over this cold! Now go back before you spread it around the ship!”

“But Doctor, I feel perfectly fine. I can return to-” He cut himself off with a dry cough. 

Bones helped the man to his feet and began walking him to the door. “And be sure to take that medicine I prescribed. Doctor's orders. Now do what I said and get back to your cabin, Sulu.” 

Sulu tried to protest but was silenced with another cough. Defeated, he retired to his quarters.

Jim stood by the door and watched him go before turning to Bones.

“Wanted to get back to the bridge did he?”

“Yes, and infect everyone else.” 

Kirk laughed. “Aw, come on Bones, he's probably just bored. I would be too if I had to lay in bed all day and have my meals brought to me. Why, I'd be bored out of my mind.”

“Hm, yes, well I have no sympathy towards ‘being bored’ for the sake of the health of the crew. He can be bored, I don't really care. As long as he's recoving, my work here is done.” McCoy sat down on a bed and looked at Jim with a smile in his eyes.

Kirk folded his arms across his chest and leaned against a wall, his right foot suspended in the air pressed up against the wall for support. A smile spread across his face as he remarked,

“You are one cold man, Bones.” 

“That's my job.” 

Kirk laughed again but this time he was accompanied by Bones’s laughter as well. After a moment, McCoy asked,

“So what can I do for you, Jim?”

“Well… I came in here to see how Spock was doing.”

McCoy’s smile disappeared at the mention of Spock. He stared at his Captain. 

“He doesn't want to see anyone. He doesn't want to see you. I placed him in the private sector of Sick Bay, per his request.” 

The guilt was back. His heart ached and Kirk had to sit down. He walked over to Bones and sat down on the table parallel to him. 

“I would think so, yes.” 

“Jim, he won't tell me what happened, but with the location and nature of the wound I have a damn good guess as to what did. Can you tell me what happened?”

Kirk looked away from McCoy then. “It's… difficult to talk about.” 

McCoy stood and walked to his office. A clink was heard before the Doctor returned with his bottle of Saurian Brandy and two glasses. McCoy sat down once more and poured Jim a glass before doing the same for himself. 

“Alright, whenever you're ready Jim.” 

Kirk took a thankful gulp of the brandy, swallowing slowly as he thought of what to say. He finished his glass and looked to the doctor. McCoy poured him a second shot. Kirk stared down and the rich liquid and sighed.

“I raped him, Bones.”

In his peripherals, Jim could see no movement from his friend. He continued,

“ Well, the evil side of me did… After they escaped from Sick Bay they went to Spock's quarters locked it. I thought they might be in mine so I checked but they weren't there. I was only able to locate them when I heard a small thumping sound against the wall. I opened it and I saw myself... “

Jim took another swig. “I saw myself on top of him and penetrating him. He was tied to the bed with my belt. I pulled... the evil side of my off of him and was about to beat the shit out of him but Scotty was there and he snapped me out of it. Amd that's when we rushed over.”

McCoy said nothing. He clapped Jim on the shoulder. “Give it time, Jim. Spock's not going to be able to get out of bed for a couple months. He was pretty torn up but I was able to fix it in time. You'll make it up to him somehow.” 

Jim winced but nodded. 

“Thanks Bones. But I really can't wait. The longer I wait to talk to him, the more I convince myself he hates my guts. I have to apologize. Please, Bones. Let me see him.” 

He sighed. “Alright, Jim. Come on.”

They walked to the private sector and McCoy pressed a button. The channel opened and Bones spoke.

“Spock, it's me. I have a visitor.” He waited for an answer.

There was a considerably long pause before Spock's voice emanated from the comm. 

“Come in.” 

Jim noted he sounded tired; cautious. McCoy walked through the doors and Kirk followed closely behind him. Kirk saw Spock sitting up in the bed calmly. His hands rested neatly in his lap and his eyes swept over the two as they entered his room. They hovered over Kirk briefly then returned to McCoy.

“Doctor, I believe it is time for the next dose, if you would please?” Spock inclined his head to look up the ceiling, giving the doctors access to his neck.

“Sure thing, Spock.” McCoy grabbed a hypo and administered a dose of medicine into his neck with a loud hiss. The Vulcan’s eyes fluttered and a sigh slid past his lips. “Thank you.” His body seemed to relax slightly. As much as Spock would allow himself. 

McCoy nodded and stood back beside Kirk. “So Spock, I need to go to my office to file reports, you gonna be able live without me for a few hours?”

“Affirmative.” 

McCoy chuckled softly. “Alright, I'll leave you with Kirk just in case. I'll be back soon.” McCoy extricated himself from the room and walked to his office. That went well. 

Spock was left alone with Kirk. He stared at him silently. Neither said a word, merely staring. Then,

“... Spock.”Kirk became silent once again.

“Jim.” Spock responded. He nodded to his captain in acknowledgement then turned his attention to the bedside computer. “Can you tell me what has been happening on the bridge in my absence? I would most appreciate it.” 

Kirk sat, relieved to not be immediately kicked out. “Well, the landing party was taken to Sick Bay and attended to. They now reside in their own quarters fighting off colds before they are allowed to turn in for duty. We have set a correction course and are now travelling on schedule to our next location. Different landing parties are being constructed. Nothing else of note, really…” Kirk trailed off.

Spock nodded. 

Kirk decided then to go for it. “Spock, I need to talk to you about what happened.” 

Spock blinked. “I was afraid you might want to discuss the events that occurred three days previously. I would rather not, but knowing you, you won't let it rest until it has been thoroughly resolved to your satisfaction. Therefore, I am willing to converse about the particular subject, if only to negate your concerns on the matter.” 

Kirk stayed silent.

“I assure you, Captain, what has happened, happened, but it does not exponentially affect my opinion of you. I have had time to recover and realise that the Kirk that did those things to me was not the real Kirk. It was only half of you. You were unable to control that half. Just like how I was unable to stop anything my Vulcan half did, nor was I aware of such things he was doing at that moment in time. Therefore, I am willing to forgive and forget what could not be stopped; what could not have been known.” 

Kirk was almost relieved at how his First Commander was taking this. Almost. He had caught the words, ‘but it does not exponentially affect my opinion of you’.

“Spock, help me to understand what you meant when you my presence doesn't ‘exponentially’ affect you. Do you harbour any bitterness towards half of my being for what it did to you?”

“No bitterness, Captain. Only sadness. And not towards you. The sadness I feel is directed mainly at the situation in which all of this happened. As I stated before, I am willing to, and have, completely, disregarded what happened to me with your evil side, as an unfortunate accident. It only partially relates to why I feel the way I do. I am sad, because I feel you will come to resent the way my halves acted, especially my human side. And the feelings he felt. They are true feelings, Captain. They are what I actually feel. And I won't deny, it… felt good to finally let all the pent up emotions inside of me be released. But one particular emotion, I did not want to let out. I tried to keep it as hidden from you as possible, even when I regressed into my human form. But I was almost completely gone and, despite my attempts, that emotion broke free. Now I fear how our relationship will change. I…” Spock exhaled sharply and made a noise while he thought of what to say next. 

Kirk waited. He did not quite understand what Spock was saying. Of course, he knew Spock was expressing, in his own way, how ashamed he is of how his human side acted. But which emotion was he talking about? Kirk thought a moment. The emotions Spock had inadvertently let out ranged from anger, sadness, fear, protectiveness and jealousy. And lust. Those last three were confusing. Kirk then understood that the three was actually just one emotion. They were just masked. It didn't really matter, Kirk felt the same way.

“You're in love with me, aren't you, Mr. Spock?” 

The Vulcan had continued to talk and tried to reason his emotional outbursts to his captain; to explain that he wanted to forget it all and to explain how distraught he was over his behaviour, but was stopped by the question. He stared into his captains eyes solemnly before turning his head and muttered,

“Yes.” 

“So that's what you didn't want me to find out? That you love me? Spock, that is nothing to be ashamed of. I love you, too.” 

Spock turned and looked at Kirk again. “It is not quite that simple, Captain. The affection I feel for you is deeper than a friendship kind of love. I am attracted to you in a romantic sense. That is why it hurt so much when the other Kirk did what he did. And that is why those feelings were dominant in my human half; prompting me to do what I did. That is why I'm afraid for what will happen now. I had hoped you hadn't noticed…” 

“Well it's not that hard to see it with the way you acted. And even before the split between your two halves, I knew of your feelings towards me, Spock. I just wanted you to tell me at your own pace. And I'm glad you did but what I can't understand is why you're so bent out of shape about admitting them to me. I love you the same way Spock. That's why it hurt me to see what I had done to you… I want you to trust me.” Kirk stood and knelt down next to the bed. He brought his hands up and pressed his hands to Spock's cheeks, running soothing circles on them with his thumb. “Spock, I love you to death. I want you to be with me forever. You are my T’hy’la.” 

Spock gasped at the word. “How do you know that…?” 

“Well, I wanted to learn Vulcan so I could impress you.” He chuckled. “That's somewhat true. I did it because I am hopelessly in love with you. Trust me, Ashaya. I beg of you. Let me make up for the wrongs I have done to you. Please.” Kirk leaned in close enough their noses were touching. “T’hy’la…” He whispered in comforting. 

Spock stared at Jim with sad, cautious eyes. “How do you know you'll not wrong me as you had before…?” Spock's voice was soft, apprehensive, but he did not pull away from the arms that now encircled his being. He noted they felt rather warm and right against himself.

“You don't… And for that, I am truly sorry. But I will try my best to always keep you safe, even from myself if necessary…” 

Spock nodded slowly a moment later. He trusted Jim. His love. Spock allowed Kirk to close the distance between them. He could feel soft, warm lips against his own, moving, pressing lightly but firm against him. A hand travelled down his arm to rest atop his and three fingers curled the palm. Spock felt his hand do the same and then they embraced each other with a Vulcan kiss. A jolt of pleasure shot down the length of Spock's arm at the contact and made his breath catch. He kissed Jim on the mouth deeper than before. A small tear streaked its way down his cheek before being kissed away by that breathtakingly beautiful man so close to him. Touching him. Comforting and loving him. Before he knew it, the lips were back and his head was turned the other way. Spock realized he had been so busy thinking that Kirk had moved to the other side of the bed and sat next to Spock, without him noticing. A groan escaped Spock as his chin was tilted upwards abd his mouth devoured by the man. Their fingers touched again and a moan caused the Vulcan to slid his eyes shut in pleasure. The kissing became heated and passionate. Spock clung to Jim, arms wrapped around Kirk's neck tightly. Kirk's own arms were gliding down the Vulcan's chest seductively and his mouth moved to explore Spock's chin and ears. Spock bared his neck to Jim, silently begging him to continue. Kirk's lips hovered over the soft flesh displayed for him teasingly. Another breathless moan from Spock, and Kirk could hold back no longer. He trailed kisses all along Spock's neck and jaw. Then, made his way back to those tender bow lips, inches away from contact. Kirk panted softly. 

“I'll never… hurt you again… I promise.” 

“I know, Jim… I love you.” 

Their euphoric display of affection was cut short by a voice. 

“I can't leave you two alone for two goddamned minutes!” Kirk pulled away abruptly and Spock dropped his arms back into his lap. His cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed a brilliant green.

McCoy was standing in the doorway with a highly amused expression etched onto his face. His face changed to mock anger. 

“Jim, I can't have you bothering my patients, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave.” 

Kirk smirked and faked a frown. “But Bones! You can't be so cruel as to deny your Captain his lover!” 

“I can and I will. He needs to rest. Now get out of here before I hypo you!” McCoy grabbed a needle and advanced on Kirk, who tensed and dashed past Bones. 

“Heyeyey! Don't you dare!” 

McCoy laughed. He looked over at Spock, who had a sly smile on his face. 

“Captain, I would suggest you abide by the Doctor’s rules, before he ‘tears you a new one’, I believe that's how it's said. 

McCoy burst out laughing and Kirk clutched his chest.

“Oh my god, Spock, don't say that!” he couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably. Spock shrugged, grinning wider. McCoy recovered and then said,

“Alright, now get out; leave my patient to rest!” 

Kirk nodded and blew a kiss to Spock before exiting the room.

Spock caught it.

McCoy threw up.

**Author's Note:**

> Take my writing genious! The ending is so clever in its predictableness! HAHAHA-! *cough, hack, wheeze*


End file.
